nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rise of the Nadir
Xewleer Blue Mountains Sky Island and characters Ref. to the Blue mountains of Middle Earth, -Blue mountains is under Pillar rule, but it is lightly defended due to it's very low strategic value, despite it being a bulge into Estellion Sky Empire territory. (it leads to no important sky islands or territories, and it very much on the edge of Mirror Wall) *Arago: A local revolutionary trying to overthrow the Pillar rule. He is, up to this point very ineffectual, to the point where the local police force do not go out of their way to stop him. He meets Mihli and she recognizes his loyalty to Estellion, and they work together to free the island. He is a fast runner, and often escapes his pursuers. He is pitied by older women, and sometimes they try to get him married off. Until recently, however, he was following Mihli trying to get her attention since Heartily Garden, but has been caught in the battles and distracted by things like orbital bombardments. He gave up after narrowly escaping Red Luna and returned to his home. -Ref. name to Aragorn. *Lim 2000-42: a Heaven's Blade passing through on her way to her designated fleet. She takes it on herself to free Blue Mountains of this 'Pest'. *Vice Admiral Arlan Evening: The local overseer of the stationed fleet. She has developed a soft spot for the revolutionary, and has tricked him into going on dates with her. She resents Lim 2000-42 (and androids in general) and tries to get her sent away. -Ref. Name to Arwen Eveningstar *Admiral Sakanan: Admiral of the Mossberg Fleet, he is usually on the Sky Island Low Point as administrator of Mirror Wall Pillar territory. He recognizes Mihli's face from pictures, even without her mark, and captures her while she is alone. he is entertaining a certain Lord Retrigan. -ref Blame Manga *Robert: A member of Arago's group. He acts like his foil and works hard to make Arago's plans work. He has become very cynical as a result of many, many failures. *GoldHair: Robert's wife, she finds Arago very cute and encourages him to follow his dreams. (She is currently trying to get him married to one of the local village girls on the side). -Ref. LotR Tom Bombadil and his Wife, Gold Berry *Lord Retrigan, an ancient and powerful being that claims to be a player in the Resonator conflict. He is trying to woo the Pillar fleets into joining, on his side, of course. Sakanan and him seem to get along fine, but both are merely benefiting from each others knowledge to fight. Basic plotline *Mihli hits the backwater area as a quick detour with her group. *Arago recognizes them and finally talks to them, and tries to convince them to help him kick out the Pillar Alliance. *They decline for the moment, and Arago tries to get into the royal compound, and fail (humorously). *Vice Admiral Arlan Evening comes out and helps him up, talks kindly to him, and sends him on his way without incident. *Mihli (and whoever) have a laugh at his expense, and tell him they won't help him. *Cut to Admiral Sakanan states that he can't help Lord Retrigan, as he doesn't have the sheer authority to help him, and any requests for such authority have been denied. *Retrigan politely apologizes for causing him to work so hard for him. And comments that this wasn't much of a handicap, but the lack of support will make his goals more difficult. *Sakanan receives word that the Heaven's Blade, Lim 2000-42, will be passing through, and he was to assist her as needed. * Cut back to Mihli's group: They are enjoying themselves at Arago's place, as he had offered. He is able to laugh with them, despite his failure. * Robert and his wife, Goldberry are with them, and Robert has been listening to a radio that has hacked Pillar Alliance communications. He tells them about Lim 2000's coming. He explains the power of a heaven's blade. *Mihli and her crew state that a powerful Sword woman android thing are nothing compared to what they've faced. *Cut to Sakanan's ship. He is reading logs from around the kingdom and decides that Arago has had enough. *In communication with Sakanan, Arlan refuses to arrest Arago, as he is no threat. *Sakanan decides not to display his anger until he arrives at Blue Mountains. *Lim 2000-42 enters his ship without fan fare. *Mihli and co decide that they will at least scout around and advise Arago on what to do to repay him for his hospitality. *Sakanan and Lim 2000-42 disembark. Sakanan sees Mihli, and Ash Drafts Algol - zombie/doll arc Algol - sky island, named afetr constellation which is named after the word Ghoul 4 members of a group called the CC Corpse Core are in a graveyard, they are all female and are preparing to take down a man named Hanogi, but they hear an eerie laugh in the distance as they approach one by one arms pop up from the ground and drag them down, they scream, but the noise is swallowed by a sudden silence. An inspector returns home, he asks his wife if she has dinner prepared, nothing is heard, the house is dark. He enters the house, calling for her, no response, as he enters a room and turns on a light, he is cut from behind. : Mihli and her party arrive on the sky island the next day, the island is filled with an eerie aura as the murder from the night before is revealed to the public. An inspector spots Mihli's group and finds them suspicious for having arrived on Algol so suddenly, they are taken in. While waiting at the station an officer bursts in sayign that they haven't had contact with 4 corpse core members since the night before. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I can't keep the promise between you and I." "Shugo!" "Mihli, when a doll's contractor dies, the doll will eventually lose all sense of self and become a real doll, I don't want Robin to become like that." "Do you mean to pass on the contract?" robin says as she cries. "Yea" he says with a deep pain in his voice, he spits out blood. Robin begins to slap him, but she gently plays her hand on him and cries, "Shugo, I won't forgive you! I can't forgive you for that, you are my one and only contractor." "I'm sorry Robin, but I can't go on any longer, you should know what shape I'm in right now." he turns to mihli,"I'm sorry, but I can't explain this to you any further." "I'll do it" Mihli tells him sorrowfully, "just tell me what to do". "Just sit there and I will do it all." Shugo places his right hand over his heart and then places his other hand on Mihli's heart, he speaks an incantation. "Without any complaints or regrets, I will fade into existence. I have come to accept and forgive, that which I could and could not complete. The memories and promise, I hand to another, in hopes that the oath will be fulfilled. Contract Release." Robin holds him as the contract transfer is completed, he asks her to smile one last time for him, so that he can feel that everything will be alright. Reluctantly she wipes her tears and looks at him, she smiles at him as he fades away. ---- Ghilan - special type of ultra corpse, named after arabic plural of ghoul Shalon An imperial blade, she joins the party on the sky island of ....... She is actually the shadow clone of Balai, an eidolon, and was sent on a mission to kill mihli. But she has her own will and refuses to obey him, eventually becoming friends with mihli and valerie. after joining the party, balai tells her to kill mihli, gyurk overhears this but doeasnt hear the part where she refuses, he thinks shalon may be an asassin after mihli, but doesnt say anything, because shalon is on good terms with everyone. Balai casts a stigma on shalon, though she doesn't realize it. : Later on Alp falls in love with Shalon, but shalon doens't pay much heed to him. But eventually she comes to like him too, though she can't determine if it is love or not. Alp however proposes to her much later and in the moment of it all, she accepts. : later on the sky island of -----, valerie is killed and shalon is heavily injured by an ambush, she ends up surviving but loses the vision in her right eye. her vocal cords and all her nerves shoulder down except her fingers are severed, the authorities and gyurk think that shalon killed valerie. Alp is unsure of what to do and mihli tells shalon that she still believes in her, gyurk however tells mihli what he heard and mihli's faith begins to shake, she asks shalon for the truth, and shalon cant look at her directly, mihli lets out her tears and leaves the room. : Shalon having felt that mihli, the only one who she had wanted to believe her, had forsaken her, tries to cry out, her voiceless cry is answered by no one. Instead the stigma casts on her spreads rapidly, repairing her body, however it has fused with her anger toward the world. She encounters and attacks the party later, dividing them up, having retained some of her consciousness, she asks alp to kill her, but he cant, she captures Alp's best friend, Oichie and tells alp that if he wont kill her she will kill oichie, he can't do it and she slowly cuts oichie's limbs off, oichie is begging Alp to kill her, but he can't, in the end oichie is mutilated and alp is left broken. Mihli decides in her mind that she has to put their past behind her and fights shalon, but her resolve is weak and she nearly is kill by shalon. But Gear interveins and tells Shalon that he didnt think she would succumb to the stigma, because she was strong. : Later Shalon is comes ot the realization that she had killed oichie and is trying to regain control of herself, however the stigma takes control of her again and she hunts down mihli once again, this time she has the help of revanant minions, which she uses to split the imperial blades away from mihli, there she fights mihli 1 on 1 and manages to throw a dagger into mihli's stomach, heavily injuring her, but in the last moment before killing mihli, she hesitates and mihli stabs her through her chest. As Shalon dies, she regains her sense of self and tells mihli that even though the dark creatures and shadows thought of her as nier, she had always seen mihli as mihli, which is why she couldn't bring herself to follow her orders. Mihli cries holding Shalon's body, before it dissipates into shadow. Seventh Mist - Stamp Wars -ref to aru series : Sky Stamp War *Nanami - Leader of the 7 Ribbon Gang. -ref. Madobe Nanami of windows 7 fame *Burtran - Leader of the Charcoal X Gang. Ref. Apple Inc. Senior Vice President of Software Engineering, Bertrand Serlet *Mister Niwa - A Man of M, the gentleman womanizer. *Bedros - A dwarf with the nickname, "Crazed Dog." *Reed - Number 3 in the 7 Ribbon Gang, he is a sound junky and good friends with 2 and 1 (Nanami). mihli and co are stamped with the x gang symbol when they enter the port, they think it's standard procedure but it turns out to be so much more, because they dont have much money left, they decide to stay in the poorer districts of town, the transformation from extravagant buildings to smaller more diverse ones, they dont notcce that the peope around them are staring. : both sides use Rollerblades, with drives in them. Key Scene/Plot Points/Key Information *Quatre remarks humorously how everywhere Nanami goes she will catch the attention of all men, however she herself will only be a one-man woman her whole life. *Nanami is leader of the 7 Ribbon Gang, but loses her position in a battle with her 2nd, she stays in the group but is confused on how she should be treated/ treat her former underlings *Nanami is very passionate about the Stamp War and rollerblading. *Nanami is very easy going and has an attractive personality but is unconsciously manipulative of others. *Nanami tries to befriend former subordinates after she loses her position music arcs Coracao - I Love You has to do with the singer ikazo, "A singer that Mihli meets on the sky island of Coracao. He is trying to write a song to the girl he loves, but can't seem to put it into words. He hasn't seen her in years and hopes that she still remembers him as he remembers her. Later after Mihli helps him put together the words, the girl he knew debuts as a singer and steals his song "I Love You". He releases his version in response and the fans begin to compare and ultimately decide that Madoka's version doesn't have the feelings the song tries to convey. On a stage during Mid Winter he sings the song and confesses his love to Madoka, everyone including Mihli is touched. But afterwards, he is killed in a back alley somewhere and never makes it to the party that Mihli and Madoka hold for him. His song, "I Love You" becomes extremely popular even after Mihli takes the throne. " Coracao - Lost in a Wayward Storm A singer named Kagura sings a song at ikazo's funneral, she doesn't notice it but the song becomes etched in her memory, and she is reminded of it once again when she loves valerie and shalon. Espada Reid home of the Espers Espers a group of people with Heterochromia, they seek to gather others like themselves. Esper School - maybe mihli and co will enrole to keep a low profile? Esper Abilities *ATB A.T.B. Absolute Total Barrier - an ability all espers possess, it is measured in "g" or "gravity forces" and is used to defend or attack with. *Gravity Wave - a wave attack that uses gravity force *ATB Break A.T.B. Break Absolute Total Barrier Break - ability used to break ATBs *Gravity Crush - a crushing gravity attack that crushes the target downward. *Dark Hole - a new ability developed by Mihli Lilty, it causes a several gravity crush like attacks inside a ATB. Esper Rank / Gravity Force chart Minimum - Maximum - Rank *1-50 = G *51 - 100 = F *101 - 150 =E *151 - 200 = D *201 - 250 = C *251 - 300 = B *301 - 500 = A *501 - 650 = S *651 - 800 = S+ *801+ = S++ Other notes *Sumire is an esper, rank A, part of the enforcers sent to mihli *Roinel esper, rank A, part of enforcers, -reference Zero manga *Noloty - An apprentice esper -Reference Book of Bantorra *Mihli is a 998 gravity force S++ esper, however she cannot control the ability and can mainly use it for defence Fortuna Five Reference the five devil may cry titles out games 1-4 + anime. The frog prince... Lichty - the frog prince, his frog form is of the Icefrog species. Razel - the flower girl Razel is a flower girl, she comes from the poor class of [[]]. She is a rather pretty girl and had fate been kinder, she might have been in the elite of the noble girls in estellion. But alas the hand of fate is cruel, She has a complicated family situation, her father... had sexually abused her when she was younger and her mother had kicked him out of hte house after finding out. The family was on the verge of of moving onto the streets, but instead razel secretly offered herself as an adult escort, she was 13. Years later, she makes just enough to survive on, her mother died last year. To forget her past, she sold the house and moved into a rather cheap apartment. One morning after returning from an "escort" she finds a peculiar looking icefrog on the streets. It was mid winter and she decided that since it was a holiday that it was fate and so she took it home. She took care of it and made it into a pet to pass the time, everday she would come home and talk to it. She didn't have many friends and didnt have a proper education at all but she knew how the real world worked and as such never thought it WAS such a loss. A year later she began to catch the disease of herresay, and the icefrog escaped from it's cage when she became bed ridden. It traveled the streets until it met with a girl in black, she smiled at it and asked it a question. "Oh, little frog, tell me your wish and I shall grant it." she told him, he wished that Razel would get well, that she would lose her sadness, that she and it could be together forever. The hooded girl smiled and touched it's head. Mihli and company arrive on the planet of [[]], they are searching for clues to the whereabouts of -----------. They decide to split into groups to search and meet up later that night. Cho-ah, Barumei, and Mihli are together, while they are searching Barumei screams at the sight of something. The other girls check to see what it is and they find the naked body of a man and a dead frog. Barumei hesitantly tries to poke at it, but she stops at the last moment. Cho gets pissed off and breaks a metal bar from the nearby stairs, she goes up and hits the corpse. The guy's hand grabs the bar before it hits tho, saying that it isn't a nice thing to do. Before flailing his hand in pain from the impact. Later after recovering, barumei bandages the guy's hand and apologizes for cho's behavior, they all introduce themselves and they ask the guy for his name and he thinks for awhile and then says, it's.....I forgot. Barumei holds back cho as cho calls him out ,"you gotta be kidding me" and tries to attack him. Mihli asks him if he could think hardr, because everyone has a name. He tries to remember once more and a memory of a girl;s voice saying the words, licky licky in a playful tone. He tells her, "my name is licky." "Licky?" the girls ask themselves, cho interveins he probably means lichty, alright lichty, they decided, and they began to call him such. Wonderland -ref alice in wonderland A world ruled by rules, *Lidell - "Alice" *Chester - "Cheshire Cat" - a flirtatious bastard, as Lidell calls him, he appears during the most convenient times and offers to help Lidell, for a kiss. -Castle of Hearts *Piere - "White Rabbit" He's madly in love with Lidell and serves Lucia to be have her help in capturing Lidell *Condido - A knight in the Castle of Hearts, he is the second person Lidell becomes friends with, but this invokes the jealousy of Piere *Lucia - "Queen of Hearts" - Queen of the Castle of Hearts *Dee - ref. Tweedledee - One of the Lucia's bodyguards, she is the twin of Dum *Dum - ref. Tweedledum - One of Lucia's bodyguards, he is the twin of Dee *Tenniel - "Knave of Hearts" - Lucia's brother, he always seems to piss her off and is often close to losing his head, he is on love with Marchett, but his split personality always tries to kill her. -Black Hat Manor *Monrey - "Mad Hatter" - The Lord of the Black Hat Manor, he resembles a man that Lidell once loved *Gilliam - "Dormouse" - a glasses wearing guy, he is a bookworm and is very squeemish, but takes a quick liking to Lidell *Marchett - "March Hare" A girl that works for Monrey, she likes to use Blade Pistols and carries twelve of them, when she uses two of them, she is said to go crazy with the third. Her rival is Tenniel as he always tries to kill her. -Carnival *Growland - "Caterpillar" a forgetful guy, he meets Lidell very early on but keeps forgetting her name, eventually she becomes very pissed at him everytime they meet Chains Artificial humanoid weapon interfaces that were set to activate as a safeguard for Uracca Lilty's clones. *Mirei the First Chain - The first chain to appear, she is awakened on Espada Reid when Mihli's gravity force level exceeds 9000. Bamboo Grove Mihli's party arrives here because wiseman mentions that an ancient civilization once lived here and tubel thinks that if there are any lost technology bases he could produce ship for them to reach estel. in estel esmira is dead and there is no apex, the people are in panic, the council hasnt said a word and the fleets the empire has been so proud of are in disarray, the empire's fall is close at hand. : the party splits up to search, and while in a town, wiseman slowly regains some memories, memories he had long forgotten. : the blades are called back when one of the facilities is found, the production of a ship using a left over mold will take a few hours and they need to defend the facility, they are fine and think it will be relaxing night, that is until a mysterious swordswoman with a long strait katana appears. Celestia's Story Celestia was born into the Noble Military House of =, all her life she was raised to use her sword in the name of the apex, however she soon learned that the empire was not controlled by the apex, but by the estellion council, she resented this, however she did her duty as was expected to her. At a young age she was able to master the estellion combat arts and quickly earned the rank of admiral. : however due to the practices of the empire at the time, she was unable to secure a powerful fleet for herself, and was vastly overshadowed by others. It was during the era of the admirals that saw her in disagreement with the estellion council's decision to ally with "difor" to defeat the pillar alliance, she told them that with proper strategy their declinign fleets could destroy the alliance, the council would hear none of it, that is until a seasoned admiral ------, decided to take up the idea, he however was defeated because of blunders on the battlefield and still celestia persisted that if given the chance she could defeat the alliance. : however the council would hear none of it, believing that enough soldiers had been sacrificed, on the eve of their shadow pact, she tried to barge in, but was given a decree to be exiled to the bamboo grove, she turned her back and some could swear that she cried, but for what? the soldiers, the people, or the slowly crumbling empire she had devoted her life to? Celestia : Abilities *Impending Presence (Ability) - An aura that makes substantially weaker foes faint *Precise Counter - Counters an enemy physical attack and redirects it inflicting twice the damage *Focus - allows attacks to be more precise and powerful Sword Masters Unswayed Moon Style a combat style that relied on a user abandoning emotions to be able to use it's techniques... Rebmastu Tesla A sky fortress that orbits the Celestial Sphere, the fortress houses a giant Railgun and is one of hte final defence lines for the sky island of estel. : Index Liborium sky island in the celestial sphere, houses a copy of every book in estellion, if not the original Galico - ref. Paul Gallico Atiarchy ref the word autarchy : a sky island where the immigrants of the pillar alliance conflict gather, it is a mesh of different cultures, and is loosely held together by imperial law, but the threat of invasion drawsn nearer and with each passing day fewer and fewer imperial law enforcemewnt is seen... *Falna - *Buba - *Mendel- a swordsman, he wields a dragon blade and is searching for his sworn brother, Gregor, who had killed their master and ran away. *Hiyoyi - A tough girl, she is one of Falna's friends, is one of the few leading the refuge troops Grave of Blades A plane said to contain any blades that have been lost through time. *A girl with short blue, somewhat navy hair walks down a field of blades, she runs her hand along a few of them, the names on the plates read: Gear, Tazmo, and Arisa. Behind her a rift opens and someone steps in, "So you were here, Near?" the cloaked figure speaks. The name tag on figure reads "Serin". Vira-Lorr - Applegate Londinium -ref. Snow White *Shirayuki - "Snow White" - She is given an Apple by Vira-Lorr, whom the townspeople consider to be a witch. *Vira-Lorr - "The Witch" - A girl that wears a ragged hood and mask, she has bandages all over her arms and the people say that she is a witch and that her bandages cover the diseases that she has been plagued with, she is said to possess a Golden Apple that can grant the deepest desires of a person Others *Faust *Jorge *Kliele *Quatre *Gula : *Mirror of Londinium - a "magical" mirror that was once used to determine Childhood Promise the past, a girl with a headband (Vira-Lorr), a boy with glasses(Jorge), and a boy with spiked hair(Faust). The boys comfort the girl and tell her that even though the other kids make fun of her for her condition, that they will stick by her side. Each of them holds a Golden Apple as a sign of their friendship. : Flash forward when they are teenagers, the boy with the spiked hair has to move away, and as the girl cries out, he holds up his Golden Apple and tells her that they'll meet again, the glasses guy comforts her. : Flash forward a few years later, the glasses boy is now a young man, but his health is deteriorating and he dies slowly on a bed, the girl by his side, he hands her his Golden Apple, but she has it buried with his body later on. After the funeral, a person in a white lab coat(Quatre) approaches her, he talks with her, though nothing is heard, and she nods agreeing with him. A white rift opens behind him and a girl(Kliele) steps out, she talks to him and he bids Vira farewell, entering the rift, the girl(Kliele) behind him. : (Basically the boy realizes he is dying and hands the girl (Vira-Lorr) his apple, which is the symbol of their oath of friendship, he tells her to move on, because Faust is still out there, she tells him to keep the Apple, for her. He dies and she buries the Apple with him, Quatre, an Administrator tells her about something and offers her a deal of some sort, she agrees. But before anything else can be said, Kliele, one of Quatre's Moderators has something urgent to tell him, he leaves with her.) : Pricking of the Finger *As a child Vira pricks her finger and the blood drops onto a mouse, the blood causes a reaction inside the mouse and it implodes *The kids treat her as a freak and she is ousted, but 2 boys stay by her side. *They each have a Golden Apple symbol and they use it as a sign of their promise of friendship *things are fine until Faust moves away, it is then that the world around her slowly crumbles. *she finds herself slowly depending more and more on Jorge, that is until he gets ill, apparently being around her so long has made him catch a Stigma, but he doesn't tell her. *a man in red (Gula) tells Vira that Jorge can be saved, if she joins his organization, Cardinal Sin. *Jorge learns about it and tells Vira not to join the organization, he makes her promise not to *Jorge's condition worsens and he offers Vira his Golden Apple, Vira refuses it and in the moment confesses to him, that she loves him and that he should marry her, jorge tells her that, though glad that she loves him, he cannot do anything for her even if he marries her *jorge passes away that night, Vira cries while holding his Golden Apple, when he is being buried, she places her Golden Apple in his tomb, saying that promise is still there. *at the funeral, a strange guy in a white lab coat visits, he is yawning from lack of sleep and has really messy hair. at first Vira thinks he is a bum, but he tells her something which she agrees, but before she can ask anything, a white rift opens and a girl(kliele) hastily runs out, "Master Quatre, so that's where you've been!" He smiles and rubs the hair on Vira's head, messing it up, "Well that's all for today my little kitten." before leaving with the new girl (Kliele). *Vira joins the organization and becomes of their operatives, a year passes and one day she begins to hear the voice of a young man (Artoli). *At first she thinks maybe she's going crazy, but she tries to contact him again, but instead contacts a girl, the girl calls herself Lorr and tells Vira that only those gifted can hear the thoughts of others, Vira asks Lorr about herself, and tries to trick Lorr into revealing things about her location. But Lorr easily sees through Vira's deception and tells her that Lorr exists on Estel during a time when no major conflict exists, Vira deduces that she is from the past. *The next time Vira tries to contact Artoli she is able to get through, she tells him that she's not sure if he's someone that exists or not, he tells her a similar thing and the two decide that they would do a test to prove each others identity. The test was a simple question, "If Cavalleria is part of the Flavian Triangle, it must be Flavian territory, if not who's territory is it?" They would both answer the question and mail it to Undeliverable Box 7294 and digitally check it during the next week. *When the date came, Vira checked and found Artoli's letter, confirming that he existed in the present and she contacts him and asks if he's read the letter, he tells her that he can't access her letter, the communication between them is interrupted. Thirty minutes later, Artoli's communication comes back and he tells Vira he's received her letter. *The two are very happy over the events and over the next few months Vira would share her experiences with him and occasionally Lorr. *Vira and Artoli decide to meet up. On the day they do it, Lorr tells Vira to not go, but then takes back what she said. Vira is confused at first but doesn't think too much on it. As she goes to see Artoli, she is almost killed but is saved by Artoli, he pushes her away and takes a fatal blow in her steid. He tells her that he was originally one of organization members that forced her to join, but he grew to love her as they conversed daily. *Artoli dies in her arm, her third eye activates and time is stopped in Applegate Londinium, a curious mirror appears, it introduces itself as The mirror that never was. The mirror asks her where does she want to go, she tells it that she wants to go back, it tells her that Artoli was fated to die even if she were to go back, a character introducing himself as Piere tells her that he can send her back if the mirror wishes not to, but an owl lands on her shoulder telling her she should not listen to the white rabbit, for he will lead her into the past, but the past he speaks of is a world lost in past and future. She is surprised the owl can speak, it introduces itself as Hoopty and coerces her to go back to where it happened. *As Artoli dies, Vira mourns his death and sends a message back one hour, telling Artoli, she loved him. *After the funeral months later, Vira realizes the truth and contacts Lorr, she asks if Lorr is really herself, and Lorr tells her that soon she'll be meeting someone, someone she will value very much. In Lorr's time, Hoopty lands on her shoulder and a servant comes into the room, the servants says, "LAdy Vira-Lorr, her highness is searching for you." Lorr heads out of the room. *In prsent time, Mihli and her group land on Applegate Londinium. random Estellion council plans to ally themselves with an eidolon to stop the pillar alliance invasion, celestia doesn't agree and after much consideration is exiled, on her exiled planet she later meets mihli After the ritual, the 7 council members stood in awe as a rift opened in the middle of them, out stepped a girl, she wore a black cloak and etched on her was the words, Serin. ---- Falna entered the vizier's chambers with a platoon of kampfers, she help up an imperial document signed by the nadir, it featured the revocation of the magna carta. the vizier begged for his life but falna spared him no mercy and simply beheaded him. She swung the blood off her blade and told her soldiers to leave as they were exiting the bodyless head of the vizier began to laugh and falna sensing something held her blade tightly, the vizier's body began to be swallowed up in darkness and in it's place emerged a revenant. ---- "So who exactly is this Near that I keep hearing about? "Well, it's not confirmed, but i believe that they think, you are Near's original." "Original? Does that mean Near is a clone of me?" "Ha ha, not quite." "You see Near, is a.. Goddess to us, you could say that we view Near as our everything, to elaborate on that I would have to tell you of our past and perhaps your future." : In the world that I come from, everything is shrouded in dark, these beings that you call dark creatures are all that inhabit the world. The eidolons lord over the dark creatures and they see us as beings that exist to amuse them. But one day, many years ago, 3 shadows emerged, i guess you could call them the originators, the first shadows, well they were all female in a sense and legendary in power. I would say they could rival even Difor, they had a collective goal of freeing the world from the eidolons. However each of them had a different vision for doing so, and we, their followers began to name ourselves. Replicants, Reasoners, and Resonators, for we each understood what it meant and what she meant to us. Near in turn granted us with a power, a power necessary to defeat the eidolons. For a time we were successful and it looked as if Difor herself were in peril, however Near, she abandoned us and we lost our focus, we were alone in the dark. : It was many eons later when Sora told me, that as he fought one day, he heard a voice, the voice told him that he was not alone, soon after he decided to go back, back to this time. But i think that this time period that you exist in is different than ours, my original in this period and my original that i knew are different. ---- "In reality, I don''t think Tazmo could have really killed you, he talked about it and was really serious on it, but I think, at the last moment, he would have hesitated and stopped himself."'' "Wha..what makes you so confident?" "Well, it's the same for any of us I think. You are important to us, the light and strength that keeps us going, the symbol of our resolve, the love of our lives, your are the original, no matter what name you may have, I'm sure in any age, in any place, that I would have recognized you." ---- "Arisa! Have you betrayed us, betrayed Nier?" "Not exactly, you see, Difor made a deal with me, if I do this, then Nier and I can be together again." "You're crazy, have the years away made you delusional." "Tizz, Oh Tizz, even now you don't understand." : Ueno casts a dark wave at Inane, Inane shadow steps behind Ueno and their gear blades meet. Cytherea and Shannaro are blocked by Kakeru, "Not so fast ladies, I'm afraid that Serin is busy right now, so I will have to entertain you." Shannaro summons in her second gear blade, "Bring it on, pretty boy." Cytherea tells her not to be rash, because they don't know much about Kakeru. A hand grabs her and Shannaro on the shoulder, Gear pulls them both back, "Gear!" they both shout at him. "I'll take care of him, you two go on ahead, Mihli will need you." Shannaro heads past them, but Cytherea pauses for a moment, "Gear, are you sure about this? afterall he is your..." "I'ts enough, Cytherea, this is my story and every story, must have an ending." Cytherea looks at him with a saddened look on her face, she is about to cry but holds herself in, she tells him that they'll see each other again, before catching up to Shannaro. ---- ---- As Serin dissipates into the darkness, elsewhere in the world a chained up girl awakens. Mihli holds Arisa, as she bleeds uncontrollable black smoke, "I..I could never catch up to you, even when I did things to gain your attention, they were never enough." Arisa begins to cry, "Nier, Nier I don't want to disappear, cause then you'll forget me, please don't leave me, Nier!" Mihli holds Arisa closer to her and begins to cry herself, "I won't forget you, Arisa." Arisa brushes her hand against Mihli's face, she smiles as if seeing a vision of sorts, and then disappears into smoke. : Seto places her hand on Mihli's shoulder and tells her not to cry, Mihli hugs Seto and cries even more. : A cloaked figure looks down at a cracked metal tag, the word: Tazmo, is etched on it. A raven flies off in he distance, it knocks over a tag that reads: Tizz. It flies over to a pool of water and drinks from it, on the side of the pool is a tag that reads: Ueno. : Inane walks over to a broken gear blade, tears are dripping down her face as she picks up a gear from it, inside the inner ring of the gear is etched the word: Rael. "So your real name wasn't Gear after all, liar." She wipes her tears with arm and continues crying. : Cytherea looks down at two gearblades, one is etched with Natsu and the other has the word: Shannaro. She looks over her shoulder, thinking somebody is watching her, but no one is there. Elsewhere a cloaked figure is leaving the ruins, a rift opens in front of him and he leaves through it, dropping his bracelet, etched on it is the word: Sora. ---- As Caelignis beats down on her, Barumei feels helpless and senses that she'll break at any moment. She manages to look over in the crowd as her blood splashes out, she sees Mihli's horrified face and thinks to herself that she didn't want to lose, not in front of Mihli at least. At that moment she stops sensing pain and her eye turns red, the Eidolon Eye whitens. Caelignis steps back, "What is this?" "Barumei!" Mihli yells. Barumei stands up her, pupil is now a deep red color, she flashes for a second and the crowd wonders where she went before she appears in front of Caelignis and hits her across the stadium, the crowd is in awe. "What was that?" Cho-ah says, Wiseman interrupts, "Euphoria, it is most definitely Euphoria." ---- [[]], i don't know what to say, how I would love to hold you, but... T-T I am but a simple vendor, with simple dreams and simple pleasures, this is all so sudden. have you ever wished for someone's happiness outside of your own? I don't think i can do everything on my own, but... idon't want to become the type of person who can't do anything by herself. Ash idea toss up and FAQ answers *-Gear blade has 31 different modes, 1 for each letter of Greek alphabet. the loaded gear determines the blade, blade can be summoned in, and it's forms are mostly likely summoned attachments, maybe the gear is embedded with gemstones? or made of some special material? *-Near/Nier/Neer related to serin black/difor/mihli? possibly.. perhaps they appear differently to each person, a mother, a friend, a lover, etc... once someone is a shadow they are given a gear blade by the first person they meet, do they associate this person as nier/near/neer? *-gear's real name is rael, but why was he named gear? perhaps it was the first word? first memory? he could recall.. *-falna appears in a immigration type island with a character named Bubba *-liborum? or some variant to be a sky island, big information/library like area, probably the home of Lycoris - the disciple of Handas *-either gyurk or barumei will have callus hands in the beginning from not having a proper master to train them. *-maybe a stigma as a disease/oath or something... *-Euphoria is like a berserker mode, probably powered by the oath each imperial blade makes, stronger the bond, stronger the effect? *-robin will prob. have.white hair and teal or purple eyes, perhaps no pupil? *-Mihli is a clone of Uracca Lilty as is her two other sisters, however she is the only one with the medical condition of Heterochromia *-the character Nanami from the stamp war was design when thinking about madobe nanami of windows 7 fame, however Beckii Cruel when she is older (16+?) would be a good candidate to play the role in a film, her voice is more suited for a character like Celestia or Marianna Delphine, tho most british girls could do as well, but her tones come to mind, especially if they develop properly, anyways. Ash drafts 2.0 Sumire Espada Reid is a school for espers, *she is a muscian, likes to play the violin or cello, began when she met him. *i really like your violin, though i don't think ill ever be as good as you *are you sure you're only chasing after his sound? *Sumire, im going away, they're sending me to [[]], itll be my first combat mission *why is it so hard just to tell her? *Sumire your sound, i cant really say it was great, in fact it's very rough, but still...something about it made me want to keep listening and when it was over, i wanted to hear more and more. edit Yet to Appear Ashla *Celestia - *Serin - *Difor - *Rue - *Kakeru - Gear's original Birdcage Hollow *Calico - *Tubel - *Lize - Imperial Blades *Falna - *Shalon - Espada Reid - reference Ar Tonelico series *Calintz - refernece manga carta game series *Tizz - Blademaster *Sumire - imperial blade, part of Enforcers *Roinel - esper, rank A, part of enforcers *Mirei the First Chain - the first chain Index Liborium *Lycoris - the disciple of Handas *Giles - Lycoris aid, ref. Buffy Vampire Slayer Algol *Hanogi - a corpse peddler, he wants to make Mihli into a living doll. -ref. Shikabane Hime *Shugo - Robin's contractor *Robin - imperial blade, a DoLL Coracao *Ikazo - singer, creater of I Love You (Song) *Madoka - person ikazo loves, he made the song i love you for her, though she stole it before it was released *Kagura - singer, sang at Ikazo's wake, her song Lost in a Wayward Storm became famous Fortuna Five *Razel - prostitute, she catches the herresay *Licht - an Icefrog, he was transformed into a human because of his wish. ??? *Arisa - blademaster -reference Aria manga *Ueno - blademaster, aria's partner *Felicia - an eidolon shadow -reference The Guild *Rael - -reference The Descent of the Dynasty manghwa *Rizon - *Alp - Myrmidoms *Gaim - *Roxanne - *Herzul - future Estel Fleet *Sevia - future Estel Fleet *Avneu - future Estel Fleet *Baryon - vice admiral, leader of the descenters *Ishiba - an admiral under bayron, descentor -reference Crimson Hero manga *Rizon - admiral, descentor -referemce IRC Rizon network *Warez - admiral, descentor -reference the term used to describe sharing of pirated goods *Cornet - ref. Rhapsody, A Musical Adventure. A normal girl with the ability to understand the language of dark creatures *Pyort - ref. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Ikazo - a singer, he dreams to move people with his voice, but reality is harsher than that and he struggles through many obstacles -ref. Yutaka Ozaki *Shinya - reference Kimi ni Shika Kikoenai Manga *Sharwin - reference Transcendence scans *Drexizle - reference Transcendence scans *Vice Admiral Hannibal *Ageha- ref. Ageha o Ou Monotachi manga - mimic ability, also able to change into anyone, wiht the use of her make up skills *Maki - ref. Ageha o Ou Monotachi manga - NEW Sky Island Area *Antebellum - Antebellum Scans *Bermecia *Madair Sari *Applegate Londinium *Abrelius *Lunar One *Orb *Daedalis Major Antogonist of Rise *Tazmo - later becomes neutral/non-hostile to mihli *Tizz - Calintz partner, defeated on Madair Sari *Calintz - defeated on Espada Reid *Arisa *Serin Types of Peoples Eidolons *Difor *Ursula *Balai *Xix *Virgo Administrators *Minerva *Quatre *Xewleer *Tanith Moderators Quatre *Mir *Kliele Xewleer *Pause *Nanael Tanith *Vivier